


Driving Privileges

by pennythepants



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennythepants/pseuds/pennythepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle wants to drive. Becket won't let him. [From the prompt 'drive'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Privileges

'Why don't I ever get to drive?'

'Because I never let you.' Detective Kate Becket replied with a slight glance over her shoulder. On rare occasions, Richard Castle would be rendered speechless. This was one of those times. As they reached the elevator, he struggled to come up with a witty rejoinder, and then gave up.

'What I meant was-'

'I know what you meant, Castle,' She said, as the elevator door slid open and they got in. 'And no.'

'Well, at least tell me why!' He whined.

'Because I'm the boss.'

'Says who?'

'Says me.'

The elevator pinged open and Becket stepped out, Castle hot on her heels. 'I wasn't aware we were living in a Dictatorship...' He grumbled. They reached the front doors just as Detective Kevin Ryan walked in. Ryan was about to speak when Castle grabbed his shoulder excitedly.

'Maybe we should have a vote,' Castle said, eyes wide. He turned his attention back to Ryan, and the detective's forehead creased with apprehension. 'What do you think, Ryan? Should I be allowed to drive?'

'I...huh...' Ryan shifted his weight uncomfortably, glancing at Becket out of the corner of his eye. 'No?'

Castle's face fell. 'Et tu, Ryan...? How can you take her side? We're supposed to be amigos...!'

Sorry, man,' Ryan shrugged apologetically while Becket tried to hide a smug smile. 'She's the one with the gun. I gotta go,' he said wriggling out of Castle's grasp. 'Espo is waiting for me.' And with that, he made his speedy exit.

'Oh, the betrayal...' Castle said, shaking his head.

'Democracy isn't that much fun when it screws you over, huh? Becket said.

'You rigged the vote.' He complained, squinting slightly against the bright sunlight as they stepped outside.

'Let it go, Castle.'

'I will, if you just tell me why I'm not allowed to drive.' He insisted.

They reached the car and Becket spun around, a small smile on her lips. 'Because it's my job to keep dangerous people  _off_  the streets.'

Castle gave a humourless chuckle as Becket unlocked the car's door. 'Very funny. Now seriously.'

'Seriously,' she said, sliding into the driver's seat. 'Are you getting in or what?'

'Not unless you let me drive.' He pressed, crossing his arms.

Becket hardly hesitated before replying. 'Fine. Stay here,' she said, slamming her door shut.

'Ok, ok!' Castle jogged across the front of the car towards the passenger's side before Becket could drive of. 'But I'm driving on the way back,' he said, sliding in beside her.

'No you're not.'

'What if I pay you...?' He asked hopefully, as Becket pulled out into the street.

'Are you trying to bribe a police officer, Castle?' She asked, amused.

'It wouldn't be trying if you accepted.' He countered, flashing her one of his most charming smiles. Unfortunately, his charming smiles seemed to work on everyone but her. She hardly glanced at him.

'No.'

'...Fine.' For now, anyway.


End file.
